1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an associated system comprising an electronic circuit board referred to hereinafter as a “TIMER PCI” allowing operation of any type of internal-combustion engine, 2 or 4 stroke, gasoline (mono and multispark), diesel (mono and multi-injection), according to a distribution extended to four cylinders per circuit board and according to a complete engine control autonomy principle that considerably relieves the real-time activity of the central unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Operating an engine has been performed either using commercial computers generally available to the general public whose use is limited to the range of operation of the engine defined by the car manufacturer according to a principle of centralized real-time activity management within the computer microcontroller, or using specific R&D engine test bench control equipments used by manufacturers of car parts to develop all the engine control strategies and whose use is limited to a make of car according to a principle of centralized real-time activity management within the central unit of the system.